Victories
by Jesspurt
Summary: Chuck has had many wins in his long relationship from first meeting her to kissing her to marrying her. He knew he loved her when he saw her at Nates tenth birthday party and continued loving her for the rest of his life.


It was Nate's tenth birthday party when Chuck saw the petite brunette, sitting away from the others and staring at everyone in disgrace. Her legs were crossed with her dress gracefully hanging over her knees, she sat upright and kept her arms crossed. The dress that she was wearing was a deep purple and had thin straps, it had a belt at the waist and puffed out below the belt. Porcelain skin, pink lips and dark eyes with long brown hair cascading down her shoulders. Chuck knew that she didn't fit in with Nate's other guests of blonde, tanned, energetic children, they were too happy and common yet she was different. Just like him. Passing the small gift wrapped box to the closest adult, he walked towards the loner and sat in the chair next to her. When she greeted him with a glare, he immediately knew that he had made the right choice. Her eyes scanned him and judged anything she could see, the bright shirt under his purple suit to his polished shoes and stripped bow tie that matched his pocket square. Gracing him with another glare and angry pout, she returned to watching the other children, they were loud and chaotic. He spotted Nate fairly quickly as all attention was on him, like he was a prince from a fairy tale. Blonde hair, dashing smile, excellent social skills as that was why he had so many kids looking happy just to share the same space as him. Nate's loud joyous laugh infected all those at the party; the waiters, the children, the adults, everyone but the two brunettes sitting at the table glaring at the mass of children.

One child had taken Chucks interest, the blonde that was closest to Nate and seemed to be getting the best reactions from the birthday boy. Whenever she so much as looked at him, he lit up like times square, that must be his girlfriend Blair. Chuck had only been Nate's friend for a short few months and during this time they had not met with any other people, their friendship had been just theirs. He didn't know what Nate's girlfriend looked like, he said she was beautiful, smart and different, this girl was none of these things. Sure, she was pretty and looked better when she smiled, yet if Nate was friends with the girl next to him, then he should know what true beauty is, as she is it. The blonde girl didn't even look smart or different, she looked boring and predictable which was so boring. A tall man that he assumed was the help, approached Chuck and smiled at him,

"Party hat?"

The ten-year-old could barely believe that Chuck Bass was just offered a party hat, staring at the offender he glared hoping to strike fear into the man and make him leave. The man soon got the message and backed away from the child, all the children were wearing some form of a party hat apart from him and the girl next to him. Chuck was about to continue judging the part guests till he heard a small snicker from the beautiful brunette, smirking he took a chance and attempted to start a conversation.

"Whoever planned this should be fired"

"I don't think you can fire his parents, I've tried"

Know this girl was smart and witty, she was the idea of perfection in young Chuck's mind. She judged everyone, was beautiful and she was quick with witty remarks just like him. He had even managed to get a small smile out of her, which he accepted as one of his greatest victories in his short life.

"Well Nate seems happy". That was the wrong thing to say, her face expressed her anger and looked at the birthday boy.

"Of course he would be, he's got Serena"

So the girl was called Serena. Chuck had begun to wonder if he had heard the name of Nate's girlfriend wrong as they rarely discussed her, but he knew he hadn't. Had they broken up and he had decided to replace her with some common blonde? Deciding to take a different route to impress the girl he threw random insults at anyone he could see and smiled when she joined in and quickly took charge.

"That one over there wearing the gross green jacket, she uses this perfume that makes her smell like a poor person's toilet"

"She probably uses the same stuff as the girl in the ugly yellow sweater, as you can visibly see how much she smells". The girls laugh had filled the air and was infectious to Chuck, it was soon interrupted which placed a frown on his face.

"I see you met Chuck" Nate said proudly with his hand on the girl's shoulder, staring at him as though he was declaring to the world how happy he was that Chuck was here.

"So this is Chuck? I have to admit; I approve of your new choice of best friend"

"I'm glad that you approve Blair. My life would be a lot easier if my girlfriend didn't constantly scare off my friends"

"I wouldn't have to scare them off if they were good enough".

The bickering continued, yet all Chuck heard was the repeated words of the beautiful angel he had hoped to claim as his own was dating his best friend. Although he loved Nathaniel dearly, he couldn't fathom how a girl like Blair would remain interested and challenged by dating him. Someone like Blair should be dating someone like… well… she should be dating him.

"I should get going Nathaniel, you know birthday parties are not my thing"

"Well now that I know I like your friend, maybe we could hang out the three of us sometime?"

Her words were hopeful and caused hope to spawn in his gut at the prospect of her wanting to see him again.

"the four of us, we could invite Serena too – "

"The three of us hanging out sounds great. We will have to arrange it". By interrupting his best friend, he saw the smile return to her face after it fell from the suggestion of Serena joining them. Once in the limo, Chuck allowed himself to beam a full smile and remain hopeful at getting the gorgeous girl to realise that she would be better suited with him.

* * *

He had turned thirteen yesterday and was celebrating by inviting over his small group of friends; technically he had only invited Blair. His father had decided that Nate should be invited and so should Serena, he had hung out with Serena many times when she accompanied Blair. They were given Chuck's hotel room to do what they liked for the evening as well as free reign over room service. The newly turned boy scowled to himself as he adjusted the patterned bow tie, if he was made aware earlier that it would be more than him and Blair, he would have planned something instead of the Audrey Hepburn movies he had rented, as he knew Blair enjoyed them. He didn't mind Nate being there, he was Chucks best friend but he dulled the fire in Blair's eyes when they were together. The trio had begun to hang out after Nate's tenth birthday and Chuck had started to think that he was wrong about the young Waldorf. That was until Nate had not been able to make it to their gathering and forgotten to tell his girlfriend. Chuck and Blair had decided to spend time with each other without Nate. That was Chuck's downfall. He had seen the fire roar as she teared people down and schemed and showed her true self. If the young Bass had learned anything from his father, it would be that what you want you get, and Chuck wanted that fire in Blair's eyes to shine at him. Chuck felt like he had found someone like him that would appreciate him. Blair could have felt the same, but when Nate began to mention that it was weird that, Blair was ok with hanging out with two guys and invited Serena. Serena was a dull blonde that was lucky she managed to claim Blair as her best friend, no one but Chuck saw it this way.

A knocking awoke Chuck from his thoughts, it wasn't a normal knock as most would assume it was a secret code. It was her knock. He had never been a fan of physical activity yet that day he ran to the door and swung it open wearing a dazzling smile, only for it to drop. She was here with Nate; couldn't she have come alone? Then he would at least get a few minutes with her before she dulled.

"Hey Chuck, I've got your gift"

Nate's hand clasped Chucks shoulder whilst moving into the room, leaving his loving girlfriend outside the door staring at him. Chuck had decided that if Blair was dating him, he wouldn't leave her in the doorway or anywhere as he would want her company as much as possible.

"Your gift is my presence" That sounded perfect in Chucks head.

"Really Waldorf? Are you poor now?"

"As if Bass, you can have the gift later when it's just us". So she was going to stay behind, as much as that idea sounded like heaven to Chuck, he knew it was also trouble. Nate was his only friend other than Nate and stealing his girlfriend sounded like a good reason to friend dump him. Moving his body from blocking the entry, he invited her into his room, he was about to shut the door till he heard a loud call.

"Chuck wait, I'm here" oh how he wanted to shut the door in her face, but one quick to look to Blair as she glared at him as if knowing what he was thinking and warning him not to. The Blonde skated into the room with a dark haired girl closely behind her, which caused the frown on Blair's face to deepen. Finally, Chuck shut the door and walked into the sitting room to join his guests.

"Serena, a word?" and with that the blonde was dragged into Chuck's bedroom by an infuriated brunette. Their words were spoken in whispered shouts making it difficult for the remaining trio to know what they were talking about. Soon the volume increased and shouts were heard,

"Mr. Bass said that I could"

"So, it's not his birthday celebration. Chuck doesn't want Georgina here"

"You don't know what Chuck wants"

"I know him more than you do".

The silence surrounded them as the duo returned to the room, still radiating anger,

"I'm Georgina" the newcomer laughed, attempting to cover the awkwardness and batted her eyelashes at Chuck, he assumed it was a way for her to seem flirty.

"If Blair thinks it would be better if it was just us, then maybe…" Chuck hinted to the group knowing that he would gain a smile from his dream girl for sticking on her side. He was rewarded with what he expected, as well as Blair sitting on Nate's lap and pressing a kiss to his cheek. Feeling humiliated he continued.

"But I guess I wouldn't mind if she stayed" he added a smirk to Georgina to reply to her earlier interest in him. He almost regretted his decision to disappoint Blair, when Serena saw through her arrogant smile and Blair shrunk. Nate's hand rubbing her back made Chuck realise that she wasn't his to comfort.

The evening passed with Chuck and Georgina flirting, with Chuck glancing at Blair's reaction constantly, Nate had been paying his attention to Serena the whole time. This caused Chuck to want to talk to her, yet he knew to escape with her as his girlfriend and Nate as his best friend, she needed to break up with Nate on her own. Blair was hinting that she wanted to leave with Nate for the past hour but he was not getting her hints, she tried telling him that she was unwell, that her Dorota was worried but nothing made him want to leave. Chuck would have taken her home before she dropped her first hint, as he knew her too well. He knew that Georgina was hoping for something far more than flirting and for once he decided to act on his desires and make Blair watch. Their eyes met. Chuck kept eye contact as leaned over and kissed the newcomer harshly, Blair broke the contact and looked down. The petite teen looked dejected and stood announcing her leave, Nate looked up at her nodded allowing her to leave on her own. Although Chuck wanted to cheer in victory, as they both knew Chuck would never let her leave without him if they were dating, he told the two blondes that they should also leave.

"Come on, Georgina"

"Actually Georgina is going to stay and give me a birthday present"

Blair's hurt was flashing over her face as she took his implied message and held back her tears, Chuck took that as a victory. That night Chuck let the anger and rejection control him as he lost his virginity, he found that sex let the pain wash away for a while.

* * *

It was during the time that Serena had abandoned her, that the duo had their first kiss. Serena had vanished from Blair's life, leaving her alone with Nate. As ever since his birthday, Chuck and Blair avoided each other at any cost. Nate had brought her to a party, she had demanded that he spend time with her as she was lonely yet he was too dumb to enjoy alone time. Chuck knew that Blair was still a virgin and somewhere in his mind, he liked to think that she was saving herself for him. He also knew that Nate was no longer a virgin. How could he lose it to Serena when he had Blair? The party was full of teens, drinking and smoking trying to get laid, this was where Chuck belonged and where Blair didn't. She was sitting upright with a martini in her dainty hands whilst looking miserable, her boyfriend sat next to Chuck getting high. Spin the bottle was announced and every horny teenager crowded towards the bottle in the middle of the floor, including Nate.

"Come on, Blair"

All Chuck could think of was that Nate was an idiot, getting his perfect girlfriend to play a game where she would be kissing somebody else. The game was boring to Blair; Chuck knew because he had been staring at the whole time.

"Chuck, your turn, kiss Abby" keeping to his game from his birthday, Chuck stared at Blair and joined his lips with the eager girl in a messy kiss. Pulling back and spinning the bottle, he kept eye contact with her hoping that it would land on her. By some dumb luck the bottle landed on Nate,

"no offence man, I don't swing that way"

Sitting to his left was the girl he had already kissed, yet to his right was Blair. Perfect.

"Waldorf, I do believe that it falls to you"

"I have a boyfriend Chuck, your best friend"

"You don't mind, do you Nate?"

In his doped up mind he shook his hand and signalled for Blair to move to Chuck, that was his first mistake. Patting his lap, Chuck watched whilst Blair dumped herself as harshly as she could onto his crotch. Groaning, he moved to cradle her face as fiercely kissed her hoping to convey as much feeling as he could, hoping that she would understand what she meant to him. The kiss lasted nearly two minutes, before the loud yell brought them back to the real world. Those two minutes were enough to show the duo fireworks and explosions. They wanted more, yet Blair moved back to play good girlfriend and Chuck started flirting with the girl closest to Blair.

He ran into her again as she was pushing Nate into a cab looking tired, he grabbed her arm and whispered into her ear.

"Next time we kiss, I'm not going to stop. Goodbye, Waldorf"

Chuck didn't know which was more victorious; getting to kiss her perfect pink lips or watching the blush rise to her face and render her speechless

* * *

She had broken up with Nate.

They were no longer together and she came to him.

She danced for him.

She was currently kissing him.

"You sure?"

She gave herself to him.

That night in his limo wasn't a victory. It was his dreams coming true, living what he thought would only ever be fiction. She knew that kissing him would lead to more, yet she initiated it and agreed to giving herself to him on a level that no one else had. That night was a victory because she chose him.

* * *

Kissing her after telling her that he loved her felt beyond belief, he knew that this was going to last, as he could never let his angel go. His victory was finally letting someone in and letting them see him, the true him.

* * *

Losing her because of Jack was a victory, him finally doing what he always knew he would. It was a victory of finally destroying her.

* * *

Watching her say her vows to a prince broke the young Bass' heart into a million pieces, she was getting her fairy tale and wasn't with him. He was so close to having another chance, yet the accident broke not only their health and took her baby, but broke them. Blair looked the part of a princess with her curves filling the white gown and the loose brown curls that Chuck had loved since he first saw her were artfully cascading down her back.

Today was still a victory, the love of his life was living her dream.

* * *

Today was his biggest victory.

Blair had spoken the words to tie her to him forever, they were now married in the eyes of the law and in front of their family and friends. To him Blair was still a princess, she deserved every expense for anything she could ever want and she had always known that. During their relationship, she had been gifted every shiny, sparkly and expensive thing she set her eyes on. On her wedding day she wanted nothing but him, he would give her anything including himself. Chuck sat back in his chair watching his new wife float around the room of their makeshift wedding reception, chatting with anyone. Her mother and step father gave her hugs as she smiled, telling people that her dreams had come true, Lily kissed Blair's cheeks whilst she complimented the food selection, Dorota cried for her as she looked for her husband. Spotting him, she threw him a secret smile and continued a discussion with Serena and Dan, although he still didn't trust Dan he saw something that made all doubt fade. The fire was in Blair's eyes. Not the scheming or hateful fire but the one that had drawn Chuck to her in the first place, he had lit the fire for the whole world to see.

"Congrats man, I bet you're glad she was my girlfriend" It was a bad attempt at a joke, but Chuck was too happy not to release a small laugh.

"Yes Nathaniel, but she was never your girlfriend she was always my future"

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this oneshot

if you haven't please check out my chair story Blurred and if you already have I will be updating it soon


End file.
